


What’s Left Unsaid

by autumnstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, learning how to do emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstar/pseuds/autumnstar
Summary: Maze and Lucifer both have something to say, they just don’t know how to say it.(Missing scene: set at the end of 3x03)





	What’s Left Unsaid

“You don’t have to walk me to my car, Maze,” Lucifer said for the third time, and just like the first couple of times, he was glad when his demon didn’t listen.

“I know,” was the only response he got from Maze as she closed the front door behind her. Chloe was busy putting her spawn to bed, and Linda had already fallen asleep on their sofa. Lucifer was the last one left, and as soon as he’d declared it was time for him to go, Maze had jumped up and followed him out; ignoring all of his protests that she didn’t need to keep an eye on him.

They walked away in companionable silence, Maze just a step or two behind him with her arms folded. Lucifer got the impression she was holding something back, or purposely walking out of sync with him, and he couldn’t quite work out why.

It wasn’t like the demon to avoid telling him what was on her mind. If he’d done something to offend her, she sought him out; if she was happy about something, well, he liked to think she’d share with him. No, this was something else. It felt almost as if she was stalling, purposely walking slow so it would take him just a second or two longer to reach the Corvette.

“Hold on.” Lucifer stopped abruptly and swirled around to face Maze, the demon almost bumping into him. “You missed me, didn’t you?” For the briefest moment, his demon actually looked surprised, before she covered it with a huff and an ‘ _as if’_.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to pretend with me, Mazikeen,” he insisted, grinning brightly at the new revelation. _Of course_ she’d missed him, but seeing the confirmation of that for himself was always nice. He had missed her too, after all.

“I just wanted some fresh air,” Maze sniffed, and started walking again. He followed, falling into step with her this time, and waited for her to speak again. It didn’t take him long to realise that she wasn’t going to. Maybe he’d embarrassed her. He tried to think of something he could say instead; anything to break the silence they’d fallen back into.

Should he tell her he’d missed her back? Or that he’d been worried about her?

“You know, I...” Wanted to go to Canada to help her? No, Lucifer thought, Maze wouldn’t like that. “I kept telling everyone you’d be fine, so, thank you for that.” He bowed his head slightly in her direction and smiled when Maze finally looked at him. She seemed confused, more than anything, but at least she didn’t look so uncomfortable anymore.

“ _Thank you_?” She repeated, and Lucifer could already see the first hints of a smile coming back.

“Well,” he languidly shrugged, pulling out his car keys, “I’d have hated to be proven wrong.”  _That_ brought out her smile fully, and Lucifer beamed when he heard her laugh. That was more like it. The last thing the Devil wanted was a sulky, embarrassed demon. It was much better when she smiled.

“You’re welcome,” she said with a single nod, deciding to play along. “And thank  _you_ ,” Maze’s smile softened, just a little, but it was genuine and it made Lucifer pause. “For not doubting me.”

Had she thought he would doubt her? He certainly hoped not. He had every faith in his demon to catch the bad guy and come home. Brief worry that she’d been conned aside, Lucifer always had faith in Maze. She should never doubt that he cared for her.

“How could I?” He asked instead, unlocking the Corvette. “Hell’s number one torturer should be able to handle herself against a few miscreants.”

“Miscreants  _with guns_ ,” Maze corrected, and her soft smile turned playful again.

“Ooh,” he purred. “Sounds like someone had one hell of a time!”

The car was unlocked, but Lucifer found as he stood there, that it wasn’t just Maze who had wanted to stall for time. He did, too. Neither of them would admit that, he was sure, but he’d been through enough with Maze to know that was just who she was.

Lucifer wanted to say more, he had a feeling they both did, but after aeons without pesky human emotions, he wasn’t really sure how to share what he felt. They’d never really had an open chat unless Linda was present. Now that it was just the two of them, he suspected anything he said that was too soppy might make the demon uncomfortable. That, or she’d tease him for it.

“And was it everything you desired?” Lucifer asked, half-joking and half-sincere. He’d rather wait just a little longer before leaving, he decided. He was in no rush, and maybe he’d build up the courage to tell her he’d missed her.

“Yeah,” she nodded, and glanced back towards her apartment. “It made me realise some things.”

“That you truly are the best?” He offered, surprised that she might be the one to share how she really felt first. That wasn’t like his Maze.

“No. _Well_ , yes.” She turned back to him and shrugged, playing it off as nothing. She couldn’t fool the Devil with nonchalance. “But there was something else,” Maze continued, meeting his eyes and looking for all the world as if she was about to confess some big secret to him. “I have roots, and I wanted to come back to them.”

That was it? That was her big reveal? Lucifer waited for her to say more, the two of them just staring at one another expectantly, but when nothing else came he was stumped. Surely Maze had always thought of him, all of them, as her roots. Her family.

“You didn’t need to go to Canada, of all places, to figure that one out,” Lucifer told her honestly, watching as the demon tilted her head. “I could have told you you had a place here.” Now it really was time to go, before things got sentimental. Maze would hate that.

Lucifer got into the Corvette, and neither of them said anything as he closed the door and started the engine. He could feel Maze watching him, though, and he supposed she was waiting to wish him goodnight. What he hadn’t expected was to feel her arms wrap around his shoulders, tight. It caught him so off guard, that by the time he realised Maze was _hugging_ him, she’d let go and pulled away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” She asked, as if that hadn’t just happened. He watched her closely. Her hands fidgeted by her sides, and her eyes lacked their usual assured confidence. She must have expected him to tease her for the show of affection, or to act like it meant nothing.

“You might,” Lucifer answered with a roguish grin. He was not about to let his demon think her friendship meant nothing. “But it’s far too early to be calling it a night.” He watched her as her guarded look began to drop, her shoulders relaxing. “Lux is always open, and you’re more than welcome to join me.”

Maze considered his offer, and Lucifer felt his smile drop when she didn’t answer and he thought she might turn him down. Until she nodded decisively, rounded the Corvette, and slipped into the passenger seat beside him.

It felt right, like old times, having her by his side. It was good to have her back.

“Why not?” Maze shrugged, returning his sly grin. “Wouldn’t be a welcome back party without a trip to Lux, right?”

“Exactly, Mazikeen!” Lucifer agreed readily. “And I intend to celebrate your return in style.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote as soon as I finished watching 3x03. I loved it, and I wanted just a little more screen time with our devil-demon duo, so this happened.  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @mareyshelley, especially if you want to chat about the latest episodes.


End file.
